Rumor has it
by Noelle Bronte
Summary: El amor es complicado, el Qudditch es difícil y Oliver Wood es imposible. Suma rumores a la ecuación y tenemos un lío. ¿Qué tendrá el suelo de los vestuarios que todos hablan de él?


**N/A:** Hi everyone, aquí estoy otra vez con una pequeña historia de mi invención. Este es un Katie/Oliver, una pareja que me gusta pero que no tiene muchas historias

Espero que os guste y dejéis un review, me alegran el día (soy muy fácil de complacer jeje).

Ya sé que Katie estaría en cuarto y no en quinto, pero me parecía más verosímil que se llevasen menos años para una relación.

Todo lo que os suene es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ya sabéis, esa mujer inglesa rubia con tanta pasta y que reinventó la magia ;)

* * *

**Rumor has it**

* * *

La sala Gryffindor estaba en silencio. Los pequeños jugaban al ajedrez mágico entre ellos, parejas de enamorados estaban sentados viendo las formas de los leños al quemarse, los alumnos de último año estudiaban en grupo para sus Éxtasis y algún que otro estudiante leía un libro. Era un paisaje propio de una escena de Jane Austen en donde la tranquilidad se respiraba y se sentía.

Todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de un atardecer lluvioso dentro de la comodidad del salón cuando, rompiendo la magia del momento, se oye un portazo.

"¡Déjame en paz, Wood!"

Una chica bajita y morena, de quinto curso posiblemente, entraba en la sala mojada hasta el tuétano y con cara de pocos amigos. El uniforme de Quidditch parecía un trapo mojado alrededor de su menuda figura y la escoba en la que se apoyaba apenas la sostenía. Esa chica era Katie Bell.

"¡Bell, ni se te ocurra marcharte!" se oyó la voz de un chico que había llegado segundos después a la torre Gryffindor. Aunque con el mismo look _à la mode_ que Katie, es decir, uniforme de Quidditch mojado, Oliver Wood era un regalo para la vista femenina: alto, musculoso, ojos miel y pelo castaño revuelto; el capitán de Gryffindor era el sueño de muchas y el imposible de otras, pero él ya había entregado su corazón hace mucho el tiempo. Amaba con una pasión obsesiva, solo pensaba en eso, vivía para esa amante etérea, por las noche se le oía suspirar diciendo que no era suficientemente bueno, carismático o dedicado. Oliver Wood estaba enamorado, completa e irrevocablemente…del Quidditch.

Así era. Por muchas chicas que se le pusieran delante; rubias, morenas y pelirrojas le traían sin cuidado para disgusto de su madre, que creía que nunca tendría nietos. Había muchas leyendas sobre su persona entre los chicos: algunos decían que había hecho un voto de castidad que no se rompería hasta que ganase la copa de Quidditch, otros afirmaban que tenía una novia muggle modelo de ropa interior, los más cotillas aseguraban que tenía que ser gay y, los demás, simplemente creían que era imbécil.

Katie subió por las escaleras como pudo, agarrándose de su escoba mientras que los alumnos casi al completo de Gryffindor se reunía en la sala común contemplando la escena entre divertidos y asustados por los gritos de su capitán al intentar subir las escaleras mágicas y caer de culo en la alfombra de la sala.

"¡Katherine Bell, baja ahora mismo o envío a los gemelos!" gritó Oliver desde el suelo, donde seguía desde su último intento de subir las escaleras.

"¡Eh, a nosotros no nos metas, capitán, que en líos de parejas cuatro son multitud!" respondió George mientras su gemelo asentía sin parar.

"Los que son multitud son tres, pedazo de troll" apuntó Angelina con cara de cabreo "y si Katie no quiere bajar, sus razones tendrá Wood, ¿qué le has hecho esta vez?"

Los gemelos hicieron otra vez acto de presencia para dar sugerencias.

"Tal vez la haya hecho dar cincuenta vueltas al estadio…" dijo George

"…o dar unos largos con el calamar gigante…" sugirió Fred totalmente entusiasmado.

"…o comer babosas para mejorar sus habilidades de cazadora…"

"…o salir con Flint para saber sus tácticas…"los gemelos contemplaron con cara de horror a su capitán "¿Has hecho que bese a Flint? ¡Puaj, Wood!" Se comenzaron a limpiar con las manos la lengua el uno al otro como si hubiesen sido ellos los que besaron al capitán de Slytherin.

Wood se puso rojo pero no dijo nada, se levantó hecho una furia y tomo carrerilla para saltar hasta el rellano de las escaleras. Alicia, que veía su intención, intentó intervenir.

"Ehh, capitán, yo no haría eso, las escaleras tienen un sistema que…"

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando Oliver cayó en el suelo.

"…lanza a los intrusos tras los diez primeros intentos" terminó Alicia.

Esta vez nadie tenía ganas de reírse, todos conocían el temperamento de su capitán y no querían ser los causantes de la locura de Wood, sobre todo si quedaban pocas semanas para el partido contra Slytherin que todos querían ganar.

Fue Harry Potter quién rompió el silencio.

"Ehhrr, capitán, yo creo que no te quiere abrir" dijo el chico con inocencia y añadió apresuradamente "pero no te preocupes, Hermione también se cabrea mucho durante unos días al mes, aunque no sé por qué" tenía una expresión contrariada en la cara, como si no fuera capaz de comprenderlo. Las risitas empezaron a oírse por la sala al igual que los bufidos de incredulidad por parte de las chicas y los comentarios de "¿Cómo puede seguir vivo a estas alturas?" cruzaban la mente de algunos. Harry se acercó a Oliver para decirle de forma confidencial "Yo y Ron le damos a Hermione un poco de chocolate cuando está enfadada, y siempre llora y nos abraza. A la pobrecilla le gusta tanto el chocolate que llora como una magdalena cuando lo ve" le contó el chico con actitud condescendiente.

Oliver subió a su habitación para alivio de todos negando con la cabeza y cojeando levemente. Se tumbó en la cama y ordenó a su cabeza no pensar más en el asunto Bell, como él lo llamaba. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se acordó "Tengo que hablar con ese chico sobre las mujeres".

En la habitación de las chicas el panorama era mucho menos tranquilo. Katie andaba cojeando de un lado a otro murmurando para diversión y preocupación de sus compañeras de cuarto. Solo se le lograban entender palabras como "Wood", "idiota", "suelo", "…con ese uniforme…", "… ¿quién se cree que…?", "oruga peluda", "Smith", "orejuda", "sucia meretriz" (esta última con risas suprimidas de las chicas) intercalada con alguna que otra sonrisa con babas que aparecía de vez en cuando. Pasado un rato, Angelina se atrevió a preguntarle (bajo amenaza de Alicia de decirle a Fred quién entró en la habitación de los chicos el día en que sus calzoncillos mágicos desaparecieron).

"Katie, cariño, cielo, ehh… ¿corazón? ¿Por qué no dejas de dar vueltas?" dijo como si le hablase a un animal peligroso. "Mejor cuéntanos que hizo el idiota de Wood esta vez, ¿sí?" intentó persuadirla Angelina.

"Piensa que tres pueden infligir más daño que una" añadió Alicia buscando aligerar el ambiente. Katie bufó.

"Creedme que yo solita podría estrujarle ese melón que tiene como cabeza" respondió frustrada "¿Quién se cree que es ese gilipollas para…?" Se oyó un estruendo en la habitación de al lado. Un par de niñas de cursos inferiores chillaban como locas.

Las chicas se asomaron a la puerta y vieron como sus compañeras no paraban de gritar sobre una rata que habían encontrado escondida dentro del zapato de una de ellas. "¡Era enorme!", "¿Habéis visto su cola?", "¡Ay, que asco!", "¡Jo, esos eran mis zapatos favoritos!" y "Voy a hablar con Dumbledore para que nos cambie de torre" eran algunos de los comentarios de las alumnas. La escena parecía un gallinero con todas las chicas revoloteando alrededor e incluso algunas subidas a sillas para no tocar el suelo por si la rata volvía a aparecer. Angelina no pudo contener la risa y se metió en la habitación justo antes de soltar la primera carcajada. Sus amigas la siguieron y pronto las risas en el cuarto superaban en volumen los gritos del pasillo. "¿Habéis visto como saltaban?, parecía que se estaban aguantando las ganas de mear" farfulló entre risas Katie, lo que provocó otra oleada de risas.

Tras haberse calmado un poco, Angelina y Alicia decidieron ir a por comida a las cocinas mientras que la otra cazadora de Gryffindor se quedó en cama tirada pensando en lo que tendría que soportar mañana a la hora del desayuno, pero agradecida por la interrupción de la rata en lo que sería una historia un tanto difícil de contar.

* * *

Oliver se levantó de mal humor, como era de esperar después de la noche anterior y de la discusión que había tenido con su 'Cazadora Estelar', como la llamaba él en su cabeza además de otros nombres más íntimos. "Aunque, claro, eso no puedo decírselo". Tras una ducha rápida salió de camino hacia el Gran Comedor, agradeciendo que los gemelos aún estuvieran babeando en sus camas.

"¿Qué estará pensando ahora esa psicótica? Seguro que sigue con la estúpida idea de lo de Smith ¿Cómo puede ser tan cabezota una cosa tan pequeña? Como le vuelva a dar otro ataque como el de ayer me deja sin descendencia" seguía pensativo su camino refunfuñando cuando, sin verla venir, chocó contra el origen de sus males.

"Lo siento, no iba atent…" al darse cuenta de quién era, Katie gritó "¡Mira por dónde vas, pedazo de troll!" para después intentar una salida rápida. Wood, viendo sus intenciones, la cogió por el brazo antes de que pudiera marcharse.

"¿Pedazo de troll? Esa si que es nueva, Bell" dijo con ironía "pero ahora que te he encontrado me vas a escuchar quieras o no" después, en voz baja y acercándola a su cuerpo susurró "Por favor, Katie, no podemos seguir así, tú eres muy importante para mí…" al oír esto, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par con emoción contenida. Si esto iba por dónde pensaba, tal vez no todo estaba perdido. Ya estaba pensando en perdonarle cuando Wood añadió "eres una de mis mejores cazadoras, te necesito. Sin ti no podemos ganar. Hay que patear unos culos en el próximo partido" intentó bromear Oliver para aligerar el ambiente. Él solo quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes del 'incidente'. Aunque le costase parte de su corazón, esto era lo que tenía que hacer.

Tras el último comentario, Katie se olvidó de cualquier esperanza "Bien, si eso es lo que quiere, le haré las cosas fáciles" y cambiando, su cara sombría por una mueca indiferente, respondió "Tienes razón, capitán, lo principal es ganar, cueste lo que cueste, como siempre has dicho. Tranquilo, todo olvidado" susurró apenas en un suspiro. Miró la cara de Oliver, pero no vio al chico serio y taciturno que estaba delante de ella. Se le apareció el Oliver de ayer. Empapado, con la respiración agitada, sudando y a centímetros de ella. Cerró los ojos, creyendo imposible que fueran la misma persona. Puede que para él no fuese nada, pero para ella, que llevaba años pensando en él y rememorando cualquier mínimo contacto físico que habían tenido, era un suplicio. Sentía que se había tragado todas esas emociones durante todo ese tiempo que ahora se agolpaban en un nudo en su estómago. Sabía que no podía seguir ahí por más tiempo y el muro de contención se estaba resquebrajando. Finalmente, empujando todo sentimiento a un lado, logró seguir.

"Solo quiero que sepas que…" en ese momento, los gemelos aparecieron atravesando el pasillo, riéndose estruendosamente. Con una última mirada a su capitán, Katie salió por la entrada principal hacia los jardines.

Los pelirrojos avistaron a su capitán mirando hacia la puerta, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

"Ey, _Capitán Inglaterra_, ¿qué hace un chico como tú en un sitio como este y tan solito?" coqueteó George para animar a su capitán.

"¿Dónde está tu club de fans?" preguntó Fred dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Wood ni se inmutó, comenzó a andar en dirección contraria a la que había tomado antes Bell sin contestar siquiera a los gemelos. "Ya la has oído, todo está bien. No vuelvas a hablarle más del tema y no dejes que tus estúpidos sentimientos no correspondidos interfieran. Sabías que esto iba a pasar, solo sabes hacer bien una cosa: Quidditch, así que deja de pensar en imposibles y sigue con tu vida. Solo lo fastidiarías todo" siguió con su charla interna hasta llegar a su habitación. Ese día Wood hizo algo que nunca había hecho: quitó todas sus estrategias y fotos de Quidditch de su pared, cerró las cortinas de su cama y sacó la foto arrugada que tenía debajo de la almohada. Desde la imagen, una chica morena le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo vestida con un uniforme de Quidditch.

* * *

La temporada de Quidditch llegaba a su punto álgido. Tras su victoria contra Ravenclaw, el equipo de Gryffindor se entrenaba todas las tardes para disgusto de sus miembros, que estaban ya cansados del humor de perros que tenía permanentemente su capitán.

Katie y Oliver seguían con una actitud cordial de educada indiferencia que no había pasado desapercibida para sus compañeros. En el campo se trataban como siempre pero a la hora de comer no se dirigían la palabra a no ser que fuera sobre rutinas de entrenamiento u horarios. Las risas de Katie por las bromas de los gemelos sonaban forzadas e incluso Wood era más perfeccionista con sus jugadas y sacaba de quicio al pobre Harry repitiéndole mil veces que solo cogiese la snitch "si vamos cincuenta puntos por encima, si no ganaremos el partido pero perderemos el campeonato".

La cazadora, a pesar de aparentar sentirse indiferente, no dejaba de pensar en aquella noche "Si no me hubiese torcido el tobillo, si no se hubiese quedado entrenando hasta tan tarde, si no hubiese llovido, si no hubiese escuchado a Smith…" no paraba de darle vueltas a esa última idea.

La tarde anterior a la Noche D (es decir, Noche Desastre) Katie había oído a Anne Smith, una alumna de Ravenclaw de séptimo, decir que se había acostado con el capitán de Gryffindor en los vestuarios de Quidditch. Decir que Katie se había quedado de piedra era un eufemismo. No podía ser el mismo capitán que ella pensaba, ese capitán que le había dicho millones de veces que no hacía lo de rollo de una noche mientras ella se lo comía discretamente con la mirada, no podía ser el mismo que le había dicho que estaba demasiado ocupado con el Quidditch como para tener una relación…

Ella había entendido eso como una forma de decirle que no quería una relación romántica aún, que estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego, pero la forma en como la miraba, como le hablaba…parecía que le estaba diciendo "Espérame, Katie; eres tú a la que voy a esperar" y ella lo había hecho, como una tonta enamorada. Se había ilusionado, durante meses había volado sin necesidad de escoba, sin pensar en el pasado ni en los meses que tendrían que pasar hasta que pudieran estar juntos; perdió el concepto de presente mirando hacia el futuro y no vio la tormenta hasta que estaba metida en ella.

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, la voz aguda de Smith y las risitas de sus compañeras se escuchaban en el fondo de su cabeza "¿Cómo estuvo Anne? ¿Son ciertos los rumores?" preguntaba lascivamente una de sus compañeras a lo que aquella víbora respondía "Todos y cada uno de los rumores son…ciertos. Wood se desenvuelve tan bien en el campo como en el suelo de los vestuarios" y se echaban a reír.

Katie no se acordaba de haber llegado al campo de entrenamiento. Estaba lloviendo, lo que le hacía difícil marcar, pero necesitaba sentir otra vez, cualquier cosa. Desde que había escuchada aquella conversación escondida en las sombras no podía sentir, parecía que sus sentimientos estaban encerrados en algún lugar de su ser, esperando el momento para salir y explotar, arrastrándola con ellos.

No utilizaba la varita para recoger las quaffles, las cogía ella misma. Estar en movimiento la ayudaba a no pensar. Cada tiro era un clavo en su corazón.

_Su sonrisa_

Encesta

_Sus ojos_

Tiro

_Sus manos_

Pase

_Sus palabras_

Fallo

Cansada, Katie fue a coger la pelota. Llevaba cinco minutos buscándola cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba. Se giró para ver a su peor pesadilla caminar hacia ella, pero no contó con el barrizal en el que se había convertido el campo y resbaló.

"¡Mierda!" aulló de dolor al sentir el tobillo doblarse.

"¡Katie!¡Oh, mierda, ¿estás bien? Deja que te ayude" Wood estaba frenético. Había oído ruidos en el campo de Quidditch así que había salido de su oficina a ver que pasaba cuando vio a Katie. Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, pero, a pesar de su aspecto, estaba guapísima. Con el pelo revuelto y el uniforme de entrenamiento Oliver era incapaz de hablar y cuando la vio en el suelo por culpa suya, no supo como reaccionar salvo entrar en pánico.

"Vamos, te voy a llevar a los vestuarios, no quiero que cojas frío. Además ese tobillo no tiene buena pinta" examinó mientras la cogía en brazos y la llevaba a paso rápido hacia el interior.

La chica casi no podía respirar. Estaba acostumbrada a pequeños toques con su obsesión personal: cuando se rozaban en el pasillo, cuando se pasaban algo, los abrazos grupales de victoria…pero nunca habían tenido un contacto tan próximo y tan íntimo como ahora. La sensación era embriagadora, quería acercar su cabeza a su pecho y oler aquel olor tan único que tenía Oliver.

Pronto, habían llegado a los vestuarios y la conciencia a Katie había vuelto. Mientras Wood buscaba como loco la poción para curarla, ella repetía en su cabeza las palabras que había oído antes "_Todos y cada uno de los rumores son…ciertos. Wood se desenvuelve tan bien en el campo como en el suelo de los vestuarios"_. Dentro de los vestuarios parecía que los sentimientos que tan bien había escondido se desataron con furia. Decidiendo que no podía seguir allí con él, se levantó con dificultad hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde te crees que vas? Siéntate ahora mismo Katie" le dijo Oliver acercándose a ella "necesito que te pongas bien" sonrió.

Al ver esa sonrisa, Katie perdió toda voluntad y se acercó obedientemente al banco que antes había ocupado. Sin darse cuenta del charco que había en el suelo casi se cae de bruces a no ser porque Oliver la cogió y amortiguó su caída.

Se encontraban en una situación comprometedora. En su caída, Katie había puesto sus manos en el pecho del capitán y había acabado a horcajadas mientras que Wood había intentado pararla cogiéndola por las caderas. Los dos estaban respirando agitadamente y se miraban sin romper el contacto. Los ojos de Oliver se fijaron en los labios de Katie y sin pensarlo acortaron la distancia con los suyos de forma decidida, casi automática.

Un fuego desconocido se desató dentro del pecho de Katie. De repente, no estaba suficientemente cerca y la ropa sobraba entre ellos. Solo quería sentir y, sin separar los labios, Oliver empezó a recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, como si él tuviese también la misma necesidad de contacto. Katie no se quedó atrás y le quitó la camisa, dejando a la vista su pecho bien formado. Avariciosamente, tocó y beso todo a su alcance, sintiendo que necesitaba algo más, _más_… repetía en su cabeza.

Mientras ella se deleitaba con la vista, Oliver empezó a desabrocharle la camiseta que llevaba, tirándola al suelo. El chico subía tentativamente las manos hacia al cierre del sujetador cuando, sin previo aviso, una voz entró en su cabeza _"Wood se desenvuelve tan bien en el campo como en el suelo de los vestuarios"_. Fue como un jarro de agua fría. Wood parecía no darse cuenta de su pasividad así que, empujándolo, se levantó para coger la camiseta y ponérsela.

Tras vestirse con dificultades se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Oliver sobre sus codos, aún en el suelo: _"Wood se desenvuelve tan bien en el campo como en el suelo de los vestuarios" _¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?

"Katie, ¿qué… qué pasa?" titubeó Oliver. Katie lo miró con desprecio, nunca lo había mirado así antes, con cabreo y con rabia sí…pero nunca con tanto disgusto como ahora.

"Pareces desconcertado, supongo que habrás tenido suerte más veces en el suelo del vestuario, pero hoy no es tu día" dijo Katie con el tono más frío que pudo utilizar "no soy una puta y no tengo intención de serlo aunque seas tú…así que mejor vete a buscar a Smith"

"¿Smith? ¿De qué Smith me hablas? ¿Sabes que hay como cien personas con el apellido Smith en este colegio?" intentó aligerar el ambiente Wood. No sabía de qué rayos estaba hablando, pero sí sabía que había sido un completo imbécil tratando así a Katie. _¡En el suelo de los vestuarios, no me extraña que no me vuelva a hablar!_

"Si necesitas más datos, piensa en las Smith con las que te has acostado" escupió con veneno Bell "aunque la lista a lo mejor es más larga de lo que pensaba" dijo con dolor.

"Katie…" intentó cogerla Oliver del brazo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Katie consiguió darle un bofetón que lo tumbó, antes de salir corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor.

* * *

Katie despertó de su ensoñación. Estaban en los vestuarios, esta vez con todo el equipo, antes del partido decisivo. Todos estaban tensos y el capitán no había dado ningún discurso. Sus nombres fueron llamados y salieron al campo entre gritos de ánimo y el clamor del público.

El partido había sido duro, el imbécil de Montague casi le quita la cabeza, alegando que la había confundido con una quaffle y estuvo pendiente de Oliver todo el partido, echándoles una bronca tremenda a los gemelos por no protegerlo. Para su alivio, el partido no fue largo y Harry cogió la snitch a tiempo, dando paso a la mejor fiesta que Gryffindor había visto en años, a la que ella no se iba a quedar. No estaba para fiestas y no quería amargar a nadie la velada.

Oliver Wood había ganado la copa de Quidditch. Debería ser el día más feliz de su vida, se repetía, pero no podía dejar de acordarse de la cara de Katie aquella noche en el vestuario. Había renunciado a todo por el Quidditch, pero no pensaba renunciar a ella. Debía hablar con ella y, si no estaba en la fiesta, solo había un sitio donde podría estar.

Subió las escaleras hasta la torre de Astronomía, el sitio favorito de Katie para ver las estrellas y allí estaba, con su uniforme aún puesto y abrazándose las rodillas. Su expresión era de asombro y, cuando giró hasta posar su vista en él, temió lo peor. Lo que no esperaba es que Katie se le tirara encima y lo abrazara.

Decir que Oliver estaba confundido era decir poco. Por lo que había deducido, ella pensaba que se había acostado con una tal Smith, aunque él no conocía ninguna Smith, y ahora ¿lo estaba abrazando?

"Katherine Bell, ¿me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa? Primero me besas, luego me pegas, después me gritas, me ignoras durante semanas y ahora me abrazas" echó las manos al cielo y suspiró "mujeres" le devolvió el abrazo sin ser capaz de enfadarse con ella.

"Lo siento" dijo Katie desde su pecho "es que me acabo de dar cuenta que soy una idiota. No sé como pude pensar que podías tener un lio con Smith. ¡Si casi no tienes tiempo para comer…¿Cómo vas a tener tiempo para una meretriz?" se rió Katie.

Oliver la miró como si hubiese enloquecido _¿Meretriz?_ Lo dejó pasar.

"Estás loca, pero te quiero así"

A Katie se le iluminaron los ojos "Repítelo" le pidió.

"Katie, estás loca" dijo Oliver recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo "Auch, tranquila mujer, que aún tengo la marca del bofetón" sonrió el chico al ver su cara de malas pulgas "Te quiero, te quiero más que el Quidditch, que todas las copas de la Casa, que todo el zumo de calabaza del mundo, que toda la magia, que…" le cortó Katie con un beso. A diferencia del primero, este beso era dulce y tranquilo. Katie volcó en ese beso todo su amor, diciendo sin hablar todo lo que sentía.

Cuando acabó el beso, Katie dijo:

"No me vuelvas a alejar nunca más. El día siguiente, cuando actuaste como si no hubiese pasado nada, me rompiste" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "pensé que solo me habías utilizado y que había sido una imbécil esperando por ti"

"Jamás, cariño; solo lo hice porque pensé que era lo que querías y que yo era incapaz de darte una relación normal, ya sabes, soy un poco difícil con el Quidditch y todo eso…" dijo Oliver encogiéndose con culpabilidad.

"Menos mal que yo también soy 'un poco difícil con el Quidditch', ¿eh?" sonrió de forma pícara.

"Creo que nos tendremos que aguantar mutuamente entonces" dijo el chico acariciando sus labios con los suyos.

"A aguantarse toca, entonces" dijo Katie separando la distancia y siguiendo lo que habían comenzado hace semanas en el vestuario. Ya habría tiempo de hablar.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno…¿qué os pareció?¿Cuántas quisisteis pegar a Oliver? ¿Cuántas quisisteis estar en el suelo de los vestuarios con él? ¿Qué pensasteis que había pasado la Noche D? ¿Queréis leer la charla de chicas de Oliver y Harry?

Me gustaría saber qué pensáis, así que tomaros unos segundos para darle al botoncito de abajo y comentad, por fa ;)

Noelle


End file.
